This application requests five years of funding to continue the research agenda of the National Research Center on Asian American Mental Health. The Center's long-term objectives are: (1) to continue to conduct and facilitate the development of systematic and programmatic, problem- oriented research on mental health and the development of effective mental health services for Asian American populations; (2) to continue its program of research that has theoretical and policy significance for Asian Americans in particular and the mental health field in general; (3) to be the focal point and stimulus for researchers conducting Asian American research such that the Center can coordinate and be on the cutting edge of research on a national level; and (4) to form a network of researchers, service providers, and policy makers to facilitate theory and methodology development. In particular, three core research areas are proposed for the Center's research: (a) Assessment Core, (b) Social Networks Core , and (c) Ethnic- specific Services Core. In order to accomplish the objectives, pilot studies are supported by Center seed monies that will lead to further external funding of major projects. The Center is also engaged in ongoing, well-developed, funded major research projects. Organizational components of the Center include the Administrative Core; Statistical and Methodology Core; three research Cores; experienced teams of researchers, students, community agencies; and the Advisory Board.